1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging control apparatus, imaging control method, and computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technique which extracts a plurality of regions from one sensed image, performs processes such as luminance correction in each region, and composites the regions into one image, thereby obtaining appropriate exposure in the overall image and each extracted image (U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/093886).
Another proposed technique obtains exposure in an entire image by performing weighted averaging for the photometric value of each divided image and deriving the photometric value of the overall image (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-320137). Still another technique has also been proposed which suppresses the level of a signal at a predetermined level or more in an image, thereby obtaining an image in appropriate exposure even in a partial region (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-242776).
However, the above-described techniques have various problems. For example, the technique described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/093886 puts a load on the extraction and compositing processes, and a real-time process is difficult. Even if the real-time process is possible, the process load is enormous. The technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-320137 obtains only the exposure value of the entire image but no optimum image in each partial region. The technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-242776 cannot obtain an image in appropriate exposure in each designed partial region.